


Talis and the Blades

by DruidX



Series: Oblivion Drabbles Featuring Talis the Baker [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Impersonation, Intimidation, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX
Summary: Talis the Baker though he was doing a good deed by making a young Breton's trip to the Imperial City more exciting. Who knew it would backfire?
Series: Oblivion Drabbles Featuring Talis the Baker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962049
Kudos: 2





	Talis and the Blades

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inpired by the lovely Nostalgic-Breton-Girl's new Tumblr: [Cyrodill Problems](http://cyrodiilproblems.tumblr.com), with this problem:  
> "When foreigners ask if you've met the Emperor"

Talis walked down the slope from the Temple district towards the Waterfront. By most accounts, it was a perfect summer's day: duck-egg sky, nary a cloud in sight. If there had been an ounce of breeze, it would have been ideal. As it was, between the sweat caused by the day's heat and the Bakery flour resting on his skin, Talis  _ itched _ . There was little shade between the bakery and his home, the sun an almost physical force, causing a pounding headache. He eyed the cool waters of Lake Rumare with avaricious intent, wondering just how far down to his underclothes he could get before being arrested for indecency.

"Hey Mister?"

Talis blinked, tearing his eyes away from the luscious blue waters. A child stood a half-dozen foot away, gawping at him. Talis pointed at himself.

"Who, me?"

"Yeah! Um. You're local right?"

Talis squinted at the child, a Breton boy of maybe eight summers, then glanced down towards the docks. There was a new ship moored up, bright pennants hanging limply from the rigging. Talis tried not to roll his eyes.  _ Tourists. N'wahs the lot of them _ . Still. This one was just a kid. 

"Aye, I'm local." Talis rubbed his sweat stinging eyes. "Where are you parents, boy?"

"Oh, just ahead. Um." The boy ran his sandaled foot in the dust, then sidled up to Talis, eyes wide. "Do you know the Emperor?"

Talis stared.  _ Did he-? Why, by Azura's fine gaze, would a common baker like him know Emperor Uriel personally? _ Then an idea occurred to him, a slow grin creeping across his face. Why not make this lad's trip a bit more exciting? Talis glanced furtively around, beckoning the boy closer, and leant down.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" he said in a low voice. 

The boy nodded earnestly back.

"I do know the Emperor. In fact, I'm one of his Blades. But!" Talis interjected, before the boy could shout or make a scene. "I'm undercover as a baker, so you mustn't tell anyone. You don't want to get me in trouble, do you?"

The boy shook his head, lips pressed tight closed, his eyes so wide they were nearly bugging out of his skull.

"Well then," Talis said, and ruffled the boy's curly hair. He reached into his pack and pulled out a mis-shapen sweetroll. "Here. Run along now and be good for your parents!"

The boy took the sweetroll and stared at it. "Thanks very much Mister!" he said, before scampering off towards a woman holding her hand to him.

Talis chuckled and raised a hand to the woman, before turning away and resuming his thoughts about a dip in the lake.

-*-*-

A few days after, Talis was coming home later than usual, having worked a large custom order for an event one of the more high-brow inns was hosting, to find some men waiting for him.

"Good evening Ser," the baker said, as one of the men – a redguard – pulled away from where he'd been leant against the front stoop's support pillar.

"Are you Talis Omellian, baker for Doughty Delights?"

"Aye," Talis said slowly, his gaze flicking between the Redguard and his Imperial friend. Both were dressed like common folk, but there was a distinct air of danger about them. 

The Redguard smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "May we come in? There's something we need to discuss with you."

-*-*-

A week after Talis' discussion, Emperor Uriel woke to find a letter on his bedside table, sealed in grey wax by the likeness of a fox.

_ My dearest Emperor Uriel VII  _ (it read)

_ I recognise you are a terribly busy man, but I wonder if I might crave your indulgence with this small thing: _

_ Please keep your dear Blades on a much tighter leash than you do currently. _

_ I do not appreciate these bastions of our fair empire intimidating those in the Waterfront community. Even if said members of the community were "impersonating" a Blade, they did it merely to enrich the experience of a young visitor from High Rock. And we do want to keep these neighbors visiting, do we not? _

_ Your assistance in this unfortunate matter would be greatly appreciated, as I remind you, once again, that the Waterfront community is under my protection, and off-limits to bullies, unwarranted persecutors and tax-collectors. _

_ Many thanks in advance for your kind intervention and understanding, _

_ The Grey Fox _


End file.
